


Tadhana

by yeonibwi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I love hyukbin okay, M/M, Purely Fluff, Wrote this on a whim, bc im basic, frenemies to lovers, mentioned!neo, mentioned!raken, some angst i guess
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonibwi/pseuds/yeonibwi
Summary: Hindi alam ni Hongbin kung kailan nagsimula ang pagkahulog ng kaniyang loob para kay han sanghyuk, or in denial lang talaga siya from the start?





	Tadhana

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to practice my Filipino so I decided to write purely--well mostly in Filipino in this fic,,, and I since I kinda wanted to write a filo fic since I didn't see any yet. uhhh this is based on me imagining sweaty basketball player hyuk after practice, yeah it came a long way. I might actually try and write more filo fics because why not uwu also inglisero si Hongbin

Hindi alam ni Hongbin kung kailan nagsimula ang pagkahulog ng kaniyang loob para kay han sanghyuk. Mayroon na ba siyang naramdaman nung pinakilala siya ng kanyang maggulang sa bagong hardinero nila nung six years old siya?

_"Hongbin, bumaba ka muna dito, ipapakilala muna namin yung bagong staff saiyo" narinig ni hongbin ang tawag ng nanay niya galing sa baba. Tumayo siya agad-agad galing sa kanyang mesa sapagkat ayaw niyang mapagalitan muli ng kanyang tatay, kakasermon lang kasi sakanya kaya natauhan na siya. Tumakbo siya galing sa second floor ng kanilang mansion hanggang makadating siya sa living room ng kanilang bahay._

_"I'm here mommy, why did you call me here again?" tanong ni Hongbin na humihingal-hingal pa, natuwa dito si ginoong lee sapagkat napaka cute tignan ng kaniyang six year old na anak, siya'y binuhat ng biglaan at kinurot ang kanyang pisngi._

_"Hay nako anak, ang cute cute mo naman, bakit ba hingal na hingal ka? tumakbo ka  ba ng marathon, anak?" tuwang tuwa na sinabi ng kanyang ama. Hindi makasagot si hongbin dahil siya'y nagtatampo parin, kaya itinago nalang niya ang kanyang ulo sa leeg ni mr. lee na natutuwa parin._

_"Tay sino siya?" isang hindi familiar na bosses ang narinig ni hongbin kaya hinanap niya, nang siya'y lumingon mayroon siyang nakitang isang batang lalaki na halos niyang ka edad. Ang batang ito ay may suot suot ng one piece na shirt at naka khaki shorts, bungi bungi pa ang ngipin at may hawak hawak na hulk na action figure. 'this guy seems too baduy'  hongbin thought to himself bago itinago uli ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ng kanyang ama._

_"Hongbin, honey, I wanted to introduce you to_ mr _._ han _our new_ gardner _and his son_ sanghyuk _, from now on they will live here with us." Sabi ng_ kanyang nanay habang tinatapik ang kanyang likod _._

_"Ayaw ko sa kanila, they look baduy mommy!" ngulngol ni hongbin. Tumingin si hyuk sakanyang ama at ngumisi._

or baka nung gradeschool sila, nung kailan na iniligtas niya si Hongbin sa mga bully na 'big kid' na pinapatulan siya dahil anak mayaman daw siya.

 _"Ouch, can you please stop it? My mommy-- I mean mom is gonna be mad at me for getting all my clothes dirty!"_ sigaw _ni_ hongbin _nang_ siya'y itinulak _ng_ isang _grade seven_ na _student._

_"My clothes are dirty" inis ng isang lalaki bago tignan niya ang kaniyang mga kaibigan. "Bilib ba kayo dito mga pare? parang peppa pig lang kung mag salita...ang conyo naman nito nakakabanas!" maluhaluha na si Hongbin, at this point gusto lang niya umuwi at yakapin ang mga stuffed toy niya._

_"Hoy mga bano!" sigaw ng isang bata...hyuk? Lumingon si hongbin sa direksyon kung san naggaling yung bosses na iyon at nakita niya si hyuk, kasama ang kanyang barkada na may dala-dalang mga tsinelas, buti nalang at may kakilala si hyuk na grade eight na si hakyeon at natakot na ang mga bully. tinulungan nila hyuk, hakyeon at wonshik si hongbin. Sinakay nila si Hongbin sa tricycle ng kuya ni Hakyeon at idinala agad sa mansion para matreat ang sugat ni hongbin. Syempre pagkadating nila sa bahay na sermonan si Hongbin ng kaniyang maggulang, hindi naman siya pinakinggan nung sumubok siyang magexplain. Simula nun, hindi na puwede umuwi si hongbin ng sarili niya, kailangan palagi naka private car siya._

_inirapan ni hongbin sina sanghyuk dahil hindi man lang nila sinubukan siyang  ipagtanggol. 'but then again...if it weren't for hyuk I wouldn't have escaped the bullies...' hongbin thought to himself as he unknowingly blushed._

or nagsimula ba nung highschool kami, nung may tutor pa ako at nung palagi siya pinagsasabihan ng mga teacher namin dahil sutil siya?

_"What's the problem, mr han, bakit ka nanaman may gusto ka bang ipahayag sa buong klase? Sa tingin mong okay lang mag-ingay habang may nagprepresent sa harap?" tanong ni Mrs.Santos, Hongbin rolled his eyes at this habang nakatayo siya sa harap. 'Pinili pa talaga niya yung moment ko para magingay sa klase' biglaang nag ring ang bell para sa uwian at nagsihiyawan ang mga istudyante_

_"Sige ipagpatuloy nalang natin bukas ang presentation, class dismissed" inannounce ni Mrs.Santos bago ihinila si hyuk palabas. Pinulot agad ni Hongbin ang kanyang bag bago dumiretso sa silid kung saan naghihintay ang kaniyang tutor na si Gong Chan-sik, isang exchange student na galing korea. Nakangiting naglakad si Hongbin habang papunta siya kay chansik. Dahil sakanya, nalaman niyang iba talaga siya kaysa sa mga kaklase niya. Hindi naman siya mahilig sa normal na kinahihiligan ng mga batang lalaki, kumbaga mga hilig ni hyuk ayaw na ayaw niya. Nalaman niya nung panahon na nakilala niya si chansik na hindi siya straight. Nabangga ng biglaain si hongbin ng isang tao, siyempre inirapan niya. Nakita niya na si Hyuk at ang kaniyang barkada ito, tumatakbo palayo at sila'y hinahabol ni Mrs. Santos. Hinayaan nalang niya mangyari ang mga kaguluhan nila sa mundo at pumasok sa silid._

_"Ah hongbin, finally. Ang tagal kitang hinintay!" Sabi ni chansik na may ngiti na napaka laki, kinilig dito si hongbin, syempre crush niya eh._

_"Ah...sorry. I was interrupted by some delinquents from class" Sabi ni Hongbin na may apologetic na smile, dalian siyang umupo sa tabi ni chansik at sinimulan na nila ang kanilang tutor session._

_"Ay sandali lang hongbin, kailangan ko lang tong sagutin" Biglaan sabi ni chansik bago siya nag walk out sa silid. Sumimangot bigla si hongbin at napaisip 'girlfriend niya ata yun'_

_Hongbin sat up when he heard the door opened, it was hyuk who hurriedly hid under Hongbin's study table. Nagulat si hongbin sa mga galaw ni hyuk at biglaan bumilis ang takbo ng puso niya. 'oh no what if chansik thinks I'm a improper moron who likes to get it on with anyone?'_

_"Han Sanghyuk, what made you think that its okay for you to be here? this is a private study room and you have to pay for sessions to be able to get in here and my parents_ payed _good m-" Biglaan_ na _cut off si_ hongbin nung naramdaman niya ang _finger ni hyuk_ sa _lips_ niya _._

_"Tumahimik ka nga at nagtatago ako, hinahabol ako ni Mrs. Santos at ipapatawag daw niya magulang ko, please lang kahit ngayon lang Hongbin tulungan mo ko" Tumigil ang mundo ni hongbin nang naramdaman na masbumilis ang takbo ng puso niya. Hindi niya napansin ang lapit ng mukha nila sa isa't isa nung narinig na sumingap si chansik._

_"Ah, Hongbin kung hindi ka busy may sasabihin lang ako sayo...in private." Hongbin imediately moved away from the position hyuk trapped him in and followed chansik out. Nang sila'y nasalabas na iniyakap siya ng napakahigpit biglaan._

_"I'm getting married binnie!"_

Bumalik uli si Hongbin sa reality nung nakita niyang sinusubo na niya ang daliri ng kaibigan niyang si jaehwan

"Jae tangina, ano ba!" hiyaw ni hongbin bago siya natumba patalikod at nasalo ni taekwoon. Inirapan ni taekwoon ang dalawa bago tinuloy ang paghain sakanyang miryendang chicken cordon bleu. Sumipsip si jaehwan sakanyang inomin na galing starbucks bago belatan si Hongbin.

"What are you thinking about Hongbinnie? Parang may pinaghuhugutan ka ata?" Tanong ni jaehwan na may pa accent na conyo. hinampas naman ni hongbin ang kaniyang napaka kulit na kaibigan bago niya pinagpatuloy niya ang pagsagot sa kanyang worksheet.

"it's nothing, nangigigil lang ako kay hyuk because of what he did in class. Palagi nalang nasisira araw ko dahil sa skwater na yun" sinabi niya habang sinundan ng tingin si hyuk na nagbabasketball sa court na kaharap ng canteen. 'shet...ang pawis niya, grabe bakla ang matipuno niya...' a voice in hongbin's head whispered.

"vhaklang 'to..." sinimula ni jaehwan "maka skwater ka diyan eh I saw you drooling over our macho classmate for almost thirty minutes now!" naramdaman ni hongbin ang pagkainit ng kanyang pisngi matapos sabihin nun sabihin ni jaehwan dahil tinignan siya ng lahat ng tao sa canteen, buti nalang at tumayo si Taekwoon at tinignan ng nakakatakot silang lahat. Hongbin looked at Taekwoon with a thankful look before looking back at jaehwan.

"Ay sis, palapit sila dito!" tili ni jae, pati na rin si taekwoon napatingin. 'syempre sinong hindi kikiligin, sila ang ala f4 sa unibersidad....' nang sila'y dumating sa table nila hongbin tinabihan ni hakyeon si taekwoon at si wonshik tumabi naman kay jaehwan.

"Ay jusko sabi ko kumain muna tayo ngayon naglalandian na kayo sa mga rich kid, sa harapan ko pa?" sabi ni hyuk nananghihinayang.Tumawa ng napakalakas si hakyeon at inupakan si Hyuk.

 

“Hay nako talaga itong bunsoy namin, nag papaka-inosente ka pa eh niyaya mo nga kami dito para samahan kang kamustahin si Hongbin e” sabi ni Hakyeon bago niya inakbayan si Taekwoon. Napalaki ang mga mata ni Hongbin sa naisabi ng pinakamatanda.

 

‘Bakit gusto ako puntahan ni hyuk?’ Tanong ni Hongbin sa sarili niya, matagal silang nagkatinginan, napansin niyang mapulapula ang pisngi ni Hyuk at umiwas na siya ng tingin. Nagpaalam muna ang mga iba at mag oorder daw sila ng pagkain sa canteen at naiwan ang dalawa. Hindi na tumutol si Hongbin sapagkat nagbingibingihan ang mga hyung nila nang sila'y nag-sitayuan.

"ah... kamusta na si tita at tito? tagal ko nang di sila nakikita ah...lalo na't lumipat na kami ni tay..." sinimula ni Hyuk na medyo nahihiya.

'why are we so awkward together? it's as if we didn't live together since we were kids...' Inisip ni hongbin sa sarili niya bago sia umiling. 'Why do I care anyway? I mean ang squamy naman kasi niya so di siya kalan... or is it kawalan? ah basta yun nga'

"Ah ano, they're okay I guess. They keep irking me to make you visit, they miss you and all, specially since you're living on your own now. They still think of you as their second son so..." sinabi ni Hongbin, hindi niya binalak na tignan sa mata si Hyuk at baka mas pumula pa ang kaniyang pisngi. Nagulat si Hongbin at biglaang tumawa si Hyuk ng napakalakas, umangat ang ulo ni Hongbin para makita ang napaka matamis na ngiti niya na isa sa mga rason kung bakit siya nafall sa gagong 'toh.

"Ikaw ba miss mo ko?" Biglang naitanong ni Hyuk at nabigla si Hongbin at napasabi ng 'ha?' pinigilan ni Hyuk ang sarili niyang sabihin ang hotdog kay Hongbin at baka isipin niyang baduy na talaga siya, syempre ayaw din niyang maupakan kaya inulit nalang niya ang sinabi niya.

"Sabi ko, namiss mo ba ako?"

"w-why'd you even ask that...we're in the same major I don't need to miss you" ang sagot ni hongbin habang umuutal-utal. inasahan niyang na sana hindi makita ni Hyuk ang totoong meaning ng pagkautal niya pero naging transparent siya at naintindihan ni Sanghyuk.

"Miss mo nga ako! Hays sabi na nga Lee Hongbin, matapos ng lagpas isang dekada ng pagkakilala natin nahulog ka na rin para sakin?" pinagmayabang niya, tinakpan ni Hongbin ng biglaan ang kaniyang bibig at sinagot siya.

"Tumahimik ka nga, gago ka! kung ano ano pinagsasabi mo..."

"Himala at hindi mo ko iningles ha! Lumabas ata pagka pilipino mo nung kinilig ka, ganun ba yon?" tuwang tuwa si Hyuk nang narinig niya si Hongbin na hindi nag salita ng ingles sa kanya, halos first time lang niya marinig ang accent ni Hongbin na sosyal habang nag tatagalog. Hindi na naka sagot si Hongbin at masyado na siyang napahiya, hindi niya alam kung bakit siya naapektuhan ng ganito dahil sinabi lang ni Hyuk na namiss niya siya. Baka kasi totoo lang yung sinasabi niya at ayaw lang aminin ni Hongbin. Wala na siyang magawa kaya itinago nalang niya ang kanyang mukha sa balikat ni Hyuk. Nagulat si Hyuk nang ginawa niya ito, puwede naman gamitin niya kamay niya pero bat pa balikat ni Hyuk?

'Ganito ba pagamin ng mga rich kid o baka ganito lang talaga si Hongbin? ang cute kasi eh...' napaisip si Hyuk at natuwa nalang.

"Hmm...I guess plano ko na ngayong pakiligin ka palagi kasi Hirap na kong intindihan kang mag full english eh..." biro ni Hyuk habang ipwinesto niya ang kaniyang mga kamay sa baywang ni Hongbin para hindi na siya ma-awkwardan sa position nilang dalawa.

"If you want me to speak in tagalog more you could've just said it, don't embarrass me with your flirtatious words" umungot si Hongbin sa balikat ni Hyuk.

"Ehh gusto kita pakiligin eh, paano ba yan?" Hindi na nakasagot si Hongbin at hindi niya na kaya ang hiya, Hindi siya sanay sa ganito kaya hindi niya na alam kung ano gagawin niya. Napansin ni Hyuk na hindi na siya komportable kaya hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Hongbin at itiningala ang mukha ng masmatanda.

"Kung ayaw mo talaga edi hindi ko gagawin" yung boses ni Hyuk ay puno ng tamis at  buong puso niyang ito naisabi

"paano kung...gusto ko?"

"edi hindi kita pipigilan" Sagot ni Hyuk bago niya inilapit pa ang kaniyang mukha kay Hongbin.

"Okay lang ba kung halikan kita?" itinanong niya, Hindi na sumagot si Hongbin at hinalikan niya na si Hyuk at hindi niya na naipigilan.

\----

Kailan ba nahulog si Hyuk para kay lee hongbin? nahulog ba siya nung halos five and a half years old siya at lumipat sila ng tatay niya sa mansion ng boss niya?

_"tay ayaw ko umalis dito sa probinsya! gusto ko dito lang kasama sila lola!" iyak ni Hyuk habang yakap yakap ang kaniyang lola na tinatapik-tapik ang kaniyang likod._

_"anak...alam kong mahirap para sa iyo 'to pero kakayanin natin ito at makakabangon tayo ha?" sabi ng kaniyang tatay. Hindi na siya nakalaban at sumunod nalang siya sa tatay niya papuntang maynila. Nang nakadating sila sa malaking siyudad dumiretso agad sila sa isang mansion na nasa bayang mayaman. Na amaze si Sanghyuk dahil nakakapanibago ang lahat sakanya. Nginitian siya ng boss ng kaniyang tatay at kinurot ang pisngi niya habang naka ngiti._

_"Hay magugustuhan ka talaga ng Hongbin namin! magkakaroon na siyang kalaro!" Sabi ng masmatanda sakanya, naguguluhan si Sanghyuk sa lahat ng nangyayari at maslalo siyang naguluhan nung siya'y pinintas ng anak ng boss ng tatay niya. Siyempre nasaktan siya kasi tinawag siyang baduy pero...di ba't totoo naman?_

_'maghanda ka talaga sakin lee hongbin.'_

Or baka nung grade school sila at nakita ni Hyuk si Hognbin na inaabuso ng mga masmatandang istudyante.

_"huy hyuk, diba si lee hongbin yun, yung anak boss ng tatay mo?" sabi ni Hakyeon ng biglaan, napatingin si Hyuk sa direksyon kung saan tumuro si sng masmatanda. Nakita niyang naumba sa lupa si Hongbin at may mga istudyanteng naka paligid sakanya._

_'Hala nadumihan ang uniform ni Hongbin, naku, magwawala si Mrs. lee kung makita niya ito.' sinabi ni Hyuk sa sarili niya._

_"tara, tulungan natin!" sigaw ni hyuk at sila'y nag daliang lumapit sakanila._

_Nang sila'y dumating sa mansion naawa si Hyuk nang nakita niyang sinisigawan si Hongbin ng magulang niya, siyempre wala sila magagawa at anak lang sila ng hardinero. Siniguro naman sila ng Tatay niya na ginagawa ng nanay ni Hongbin ito out of love at ganoon lang siya kagalit sapagkat alalang-alala siya sakanya. Simula noon hindi na niya nakakasabay na umuwi si Hongbin, oo nakaka miss siya kasama, pero ito ay para sa proteksyon niya._

_'Hay Hongbin, promise ko ipagtatanggol kita in the future'_

Or...baka nahulog na talaga siya nung Highschool sila? nung alam niyang hindi ready si Hongbin sa report niya at nung alam niya yung nangyayari kay Chansik?

 _"Ugh_ jaehwan _I am seriously not ready for this presentation, I was up all night answering the review sheets_ chansik _gave and I_ completly _forgot practicing for this stupid presentation!"_ medyo dumugo ang ilong _ni hyuk_ nung narinig niyang nagrereklamo _at di_ mapakali _si Hongbin_ habang _lunch_ nila _._

_"Kaya mo yan binnie! magvovolounteer nalang ako na mauna ako para may kahit kaunting time ka mag prepare, okay?" sabi ni jaehwan para panatag ang kalooban ng kaniyang kaibigan. Ngumiti si Hyuk at nagplano agad ng puwede niyang gawin._

_Nagpasya si Hyuk na magingay habang oras na ni Hongbin, para sakanya kahit last warning na niya kay Mrs. Santos._

_Nang ihinila siya palabas ni Mrs. Santos bunganga agad ang hinarap niya._

_"Ikaw na bata ka! Ilang beses na kitang pinagsasabihan pero hindi ka parin umaayos, alam mong prestigious ang paaralan na ito at naka scholarship ka lang kaya dapat inayos-ayos mo ang ugali mo nung mayroong chances ka pa, pero mr. han that was your last chance! ipapatawag ko na ang magulang mo and I will suggest--" hindi na nakinig si Sanghyuk dahil tumakbo na siyang palayo, ayaw na niya marinig itong lahat, nakita niya sila wonshik ssa daan at tinulungan siyang magtago, naibangga nila si Hongbin habang patago sila at siyempre nahiya siya dito pero fight or flight mode siya ngayon eh. Nang nakaligtas na siya nakita niya si Chansik at may kausap sa phone._

_"_ oh _babe, I promise you I am not cheating on you_....Yes _I promised to be loyal to only you..... what? your parents arranged a wedding? since when?" Hindi_ na naintindihan ang iba dahil _nag_ koreano na _si_ chansik _,_ pero alam niyang masasaktan _si Hongbin_ sa dahil sa gagong _'to._

 _"Han Sanghyuk, what made you think that its okay for you to be here? this is a private study room and you have to pay for sessions to be able to get in here and my parents_ payed _good m-"_ pinatahimik _ni Hyuk si Hongbin,_ ang dami kasing sinasabi _eh._

_Nang ihinila ni Chansik so Hongbin palabas, narinig ni Hyuk sa loob ang mga pinagsasabi nila._

_"I...uhm I'm happy for you chansikkie! When are you getting married...?" Sabi ni Hongbin, halata palang sa boses niya na paiyak na siya. Ganun si Hongbin, halata sa mata at boses ang totoong damdamin. Hindi na napigilan ni Hyuk ang sarili niya, lumabas siya at hinila palayo si Hongbin. At nang malayo na sila, doon nagbuhos ang lahat ng luha ni Hongbin._

_"Tara inom tayo" sabi Hyuk habang tinatahan ang humahagulgol na Hongbin, tumungo nalang si Hongbin bago sila dumiretso sa tambayan nila Hyuk kung saan nakatago ang lahat ng alak nila._

_Hindi napigilan ni Hyuk si Hongbin sa pag inom, alas dose na nang gabi at sila'y naglalakad pauwi, magka-akbay at natutumba-tumba habang kumakanta ng napakalakas. Si hyuk sanay naman dito sa inuman na ganito kaya siya ang naging responsable sa pag alaga kay Hongbin, nang sila'y nakadating sa bahay, umakyat sila sa puno na nasa tabi ng kuwarto ni Hongbin at bumungisngis sila nang nahulog sila sa lapag ng kwarto. Nahulog si Hyuk ay nahulog pero nahulog siya kay Hongbin, pati narin si Hongbin nahulog kay hyuk. At sa dahil lasing sila, nakalimutan nila ang matamis na halik nang gabi na iyon._

_Saturday ng umaga nang napansin ni Hongbin na wala na si Hyuk at ang kaniyang ama sa mansion, Monday nang umaga nang nalaman niya na lumipat na uli sa probinsiya si Hyuk. Monday ng hapon, at hinidi alam ni Hongbin kung bakit siya nalulunod sa malungkot._

baka talagang nahulog si Hyuk kay Hongbin nung muli silang nagkita nung first year of college...

_"Oo 'tay okay lang ako, maganda yung bagong apartment ko at maayos yung daan papunta sa school" katawag ni hyuk ang tatay niyang nasa probinsiya habang papunta siya sa school niya._

_"Siyempre tay alam mo naman kaya ng anak mo sa sarili niya....Oo tay sige na at malalate ako...I love you too" sabi ni Hyuk bago ibinaba niya ang telepono. Nakadating na siya sa unibersidad at huminga siya ng malalim. Bagong start ito para sakanya, bagong buhay at bagong mga posibilidad._

_Kaso ang tadhana ay palaging may panggulo pag gumaganda na ang buhay ng isang tao, at nang pumasok si Hyuk sakanyang silid aralan sino pa ba at nakita niya si Lee Hongbin nasa front row, tumigil ang mundo nang nagkatinginan sila. At muli, nahulog si Han Sanghyuk kay Lee Hongbin._

**Author's Note:**

> constructive critisism is always appreciated!! I honestly had this work 50% done for about a month then I just finished this on a whim today because I am feeling soft uwu


End file.
